Shosuro Maru
Shosuro Maru was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan. She later became the Oracle of Obsidian and Voice of the Obsidian Moon. Early Career Maru became well known shortly after the coronation of Toturi III. Only two years after completing her training at the Bayushi Courtier school, Bayushi Paneki had chosen her as the host of his personal court. Maru excelled at manipulating others, making all feel at home, but enticing from them all most of their deepest secrets. She was able to easily manipulate those targeted by her into destruction, often leaving with no regrets for their own fall. Masters of Court, pp. 102-103 Ikoma Yasuko In the War of the Rich Frog the Lion leaked information through Ikoma Yasuko, The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf being Maru her contact. The information was instrumental in the return of Ryoko Owari to Scorpion control. Geisha Network (Hidden City flavor) Champion of Bushido Leaking Information In 1165 Maru had commanded her yojimbo Bayushi Muhito to follow Yasuki Shikaro, who with his arrogant comments openly revealed he knew far too much about Scorpion plans for Ryoko Owari in the War of the Rich Frog. They followed the original source of information, a monk who met him at the city, but stationed on a temple at Juujiro Mura, Crossroads Village. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Crossroads Village When they arrived the village met five more samurai, Ikoma Fujimaro, Matsu Masutaro, Shiba Danjuro, Asako Katsuhito, and Kakita Korihime. Koan, a monk leader of the Order of Heroes, told he had manipulated them in order to take them into the village. Fourty eight bandits would arrive to ask the villagers tribute they would not afford. Two other villages had been already razed when they could not pay the quantity they would ask. The assembled samurai rallied to defend the village. Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Bandit Attack Maru used her abilities to encourage the villagers who joined the defence, and hastily built fortifications. The bandits, led by Kobuta, attacked the village. Katsuhito died in a suicide attack that killed an enemy shugenja in the bandit ranks, Muhito was grievously wounded, Masutaro died taking in return Kobuta's life, and only Maru was not bathered or injured. The village had survived at great cost. Koan proclaimed they had represented the virtues of Bushido, becoming the Champions of Bushido. Maru was the Champion of Makoto (Sincerity). Her yojimbo Muhito was one of the remaining six champions. Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Ryoko Owari Maru was appointed on Ryoko Owari in 1166 after the Unicorn Clan returned the control of the disputed city to the Scorpion. During the Blood Hunt Maru cleaned his city of all bloodspeaker cells. Blood Hunt (Region 2 - San Francisco, CA, USA) Kisada sends a message to Paneki In 1167 a package for the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki was delivered to Kyuden Bayushi. It was open by Muhito, who found a bloodied mask of one of the agents Paneki had dispatched to deal with Kisada, the returned Fortune of Persistence. A note inside said "Keep your dogs on a shorter leash. K". The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Oracle of Obsidian After the creation of the Obsidian Dragon in 1167, to balance out the Jade Dragon and its Oracle, Isawa Angai was tasked to find a suitable Oracle, somebody who posessed the required virtues: propensity for vice and the capacity for greatness. Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Her suggestion made in 1168 was Maru, who was chosen to become the first Oracle of Obsidian. Shosuro Maru (The Truest Test Boxtext) Cultists exposed The new powers she held led in the discovery of two differents cultist cells. The first was the Cult of the Dead Moon, led by Bunrakuken, and devoted to Onnotangu. They were preparing a ritual that would raise lord Moon again. Maru sent Muhito disguised as the ronin Motaro to disrupt it. Muhito joined Shiba Jouta in the investigation of a dozen kidnapped peasant children that led in the destruction of the cultist leader, avoiding a rebirth that would compete with the Obsidian Dragon. Muhito also planted several ciphered scrolls between the cultist caches, and upon research the Phoenix attention drew to an "adversary" cult, based in the City of Tears. The Phoenix investigated it, Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman and the Bloodspeaker cell of Asako Kinuye was exposed. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Khan's Defiance Maru knew something about the real agenda of the Khan Moto Chagatai during the beginning of the Khan's Defiance, and warned Ikoma Fujimaro to stop the . Shosuro Maru (Drums of War flavor) Counteracting the Mantis After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Mantis claimed to be the Defenders of the People. Maru sought individuals that could work against them. In a small village she sent an agent who met a brigand, Kanadzuchi. The man began to threaten the villagers until the local Magistrate Yoritomo Daishiro took care of him with the aid of his yoriki Yoritomo Eriko and another fellow magistrate Tsuruchi Masako. It was a minor setback, but she knew that the Mantis could become a larger one if they continued with this Defenders of the People' nonsense. Defenders of the People, by Rusty Priske Black Lotus Cartel In 1170 Maru was instrumental to gather the information related to the Black Lotus Cartel used by the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen to take control of Zakyo Toshi in the name of the Emperor, who in turn gave it to the Scorpion Clan. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Investigating the Spider Clan Maru aided Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki in 1169 with his investigation into the Spider Clan. Maru provided intelligence for Paneki's agent, Bayushi Eisaku. Shadows & Lies, by Nancy Sauer Voice of the Obsidian Moon In 1170 after the Obsidian Dragon challenged Lady Hitomi for the position of Lord Moon, and won, Maru became the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. Sun and Moon, Part IV, by Shawn Carman Vacant Throne, p. 131 Hand of the Obsidian Dragon In the House of the Evening Festival, a sake house in the Crane city of Tsuma, Maru joined Kakita Kensho-in at her table, where they discussed Kensho-in's history of lies, deceit, and murder, all in the name of the Crane Clan. Kensho-in was horrified at being forced to live through her three most significant sins all over again thanks to Maru's powers. Maru explained that she admired Kensho-in for embracing her violent and murderous nature and honing it as a weapon for the Crane. She then turned Kensho-in's right hand into the new Obsidian Hand. The Celestial Tournament Upon arriving at Toshi Ranbo, Maru and Omen announced to all in Shosuro Jimen's court that it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The Heavens’ Command, by Brian Yoon Maru and Omen presided over this tournament and judged its competitors. They allowed the Spider Clan, sponsored by the Kami Fu Leng, to compete alongside the Great Clan representatives. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Maru bestowed the blessings of the Obsidian Moon upon the winner, Iweko. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman The Empress Omen and Maru remained at Iweko's side, should she require their counsel, as she presided over her first Winter Court at Kyuden Bayushi. Glory of the Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Voices rarely attended Imperial Court sessions. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Chosen of Ryoshun There Kensho-in was visited by Maru, who informed her great work was about to be joined, Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman several of those who be granted with the Gifts of Ryoshun. The selected exemplars of mankind were summoned to Meido by Ryoshun to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1172 Maru was present in the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters during the Destroyer War. Temple to Susumu When the Susumu family requested to build a temple devoted to Susumu, the Dark Fortune of Deception, the Master of Water Asako Bairei was instrumental in the Empress' decision. He declared that Susumu was to be venerated as an ancestor of a noble family, but he was not to be prayed to as a Fortune. Maru appeared to Bairei in private, commending him for his devotion to truth over his private feelings. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason See also * Shosuro Maru/Meta External Links * Shosuro Maru (Diamond) * Shosuro Maru Exp (Drums of War) * Shosuro Maru Exp2 (The Truest Test) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Oracles Category:Champions of Bushido